FEDUP!
by vamplover
Summary: sango and kagome are fed up with inuyasha and miroku so they decide to leave...what could possibly happen to the boys..


Kagome has had it with Miroku and Inu so she plans on going home and tells every one that. On the day that she leaves Sango asks to go with her so she wont have to listen to **the boys.** Kagome agrees.

_Sango- _Kagome may I come to see what your time looks like?

_Kagome-_ your sick of them too?

_Sango-_ yeah...(sigh)

_Kagome_- hold my hand when we go through. Ok...

They jump down the well and head toward Kagome's house. When they arrive Sango is amazed at what the future is like for Japan, so they go inside and ask her mom for money so they can go to the mall to shopping. Just so Sango can see the really big changes there.

_Kagome- _mom can I get some money to go to the mall with Sango? Please

_mom_- yeah sweet heart.

_Kagome-_ mom this is Sango

_Sango_- nice to meat you.

_Mom_- nice to meat you as well Sango.

_Kagome_-mom is inu and miroku come please tell them that we aren't here at the moment and they can just go back to the futile Ara.

_Mom_- ok have fun you two.

(** im not sure if I spelt the names right**)

They leave only to run into Kagome friend's coming up to visit her and they talk for a while.

_Yuka-_hey kagome what's up?

"nothing this is my good friend Sango. Sango this is Yuka and Ami."

_Sango_ said politely "nice to meet you"

"So where do you go to school Sango?"

" _-_yeah how long have you known kagome?"

_Sango_ said "um well about a couple months I guess...not sure exactly"

" hey we're going to the mall do you guys wanna come with?"

_Both girls " _yeah and we can pick clothes out for the dance tonight..."

_Kagome asked " _there's a dance?"

_Yuka "_yeah didn't you know? Oh...you were sick again and you weren't in school"

"ok, Sango do you wanna go to the dance with us?"

_Sango_ answered "sure"

_Ami said "_they have lots of games, prizes, food, and oh yeah you get to dress in all different outfits."

ok so they leave and go to the mall where kagome and Sango split from the other group and Sango and kagome talk.

While this is all going on back with inuyasha, miroku is so board he says that they need to go find the girls and bring them back.

"you should go and get the girls inuyasha."

" miroku you care to much"

" im just board, and we can't exactly find the jewel shards without Kagome. why do you mope around when kagome goes home? Is it b/c you have feelings for her! Come on inuyasha you can tell me..."evil little grin

" because we aren't able to start our gurney to find Naraku, that's all" he blushes.

" if that's it,smirks why do you care so much if koga flirts with kagome?"

" b/c (I don't love her) ...uh...(do I?)"

"my point exactly" wack whomp on the head inuyasha hits him...

back with the girls...

"why did they say you have been sick kagome? You were with us"

"because I can't tell them about how we hunt for the jewel shards or how I almost get killed by demons or any of that because then they could take me to an institute for being crazy. Or if they believe me they could have some one come and come to you guys and harm you. Although no one can enter through the gate except me and inuyasha, and now you."kagome answered.

"oh kagome I never knew does inu know?"

" yeah, he knows people will think differently of him, he doesn't know why I never tell anyone."

" its ok kagome...". she gives up a lot to be with us

_kagome said "_ lets shop for some clothes for the dance."

**They find the most perfect outfits at the stores and pass victoria secret on the way out of the store and Sango wonders what it is. **

"kagome what's this store"

"come ill show you"

"oh my god miroku would be in heaven now."

_Kagome said "_ I know he would to bad inuyasha doesn't know how to find the store."

( both girls start to giggle)

they walk back to Kagome's house and she says no one should change in her room because of the fact that inu might come back to her house.

_Sango asked "_ok where can I change?"

" here you can have the bathroom first Sango ok?"

" thanks for the dress and letting me come with you."

" it's the least I can do...I just hope inuyasha doesn't come to get us."

The girls change while inu and miroku come through the well and leave shippo with Kiade. Inuyasha is really board of miroku trying to make his point that he loves kagome. So inu thinks as they come back** 'he won't bring this up, or will he bring it up right in front of kagome?'**

"inu you care to much for her you have jumped off a cliff for her."

" so...I don't love her!...she's just the one person I can think of the can detect jewel shards."

"but you hurt her every time you go and see kikyo you know this ...(sigh)"

"yeah I know I do . I just don't know what to do any more."

" well you could tell me the way you truly feel about her."

"well I...I don't' know...and we...um..."

"well you love her or you don't ...am I right?"

" miroku?"

" yes...how do you feel about her?"

" how do you feel about Sango?"

"what?" miroku asked inuyasha.

" do you love her?"

_Miroku answering Inu_ "of coarse I do, don't you think I do"

" well im not sure how I feel about kagome yet...wether I want to tell her how I really feel or to just let her fall in love with someone else."

"kagome has falling in love with some one."

_inu _gets mad "who."

"you"

they are silent for a long time. Back with the girls. Sango is wearing a short black dress that ties around the neck and kagome is wearing a short spaggetti strapped dress. There hair is normal.

"kagome can you zip this thing?"

" yes hang on"

" kagome you truly look beautiful"

" you think so?" kagome blushes.

"yeah and I think inu would say the same thing"

"-I don't care what he thinks...but...do you think he would?"

" he might not say it on the out side but I know what he thinks about you. I was talking to miroku and he said inu just don't know how to tell you he loves you."

"well you look gorges as well Sango. But inuyasha doesn't love me."

_Sango asked "_ thanks now where are we going for this party?"

Kagome told her mom "Just down town mom can you give us a lift?"

_Sango stated "_kagome your mom left a while ago."

_Kagome answering Sango " _well we'll just walk there."

" ok then lets go. but he does love you"

At the party Kagome and Sango sat at a table in the way back so they could talk about anything and no one would be able to hear...except perverts. But Hojo comes and Kagome don't like him at all. How ever they were discussing inuyasha and miroku.

_Hojo_: hey kagome.

_Kagome_: 'shit' oh hi Hojo this...this is Sango.

_Sango_: hi

_Hojo_: kagome I brought some healthy food that is good for you. Would you like some?

_Kagome_: well...you see Hojo I don't think ill need it right now ill be in school for all long as I can. Permitting.

_Sango_: kagome would you walk me home I'm getting tired.

_Kagome_: ok, well see you at school Hojo.

_Hojo_: bye, Kagome.

inuyasha and miroku are in the shadows and they here all of this cause kagome and Sango are sitting down next to where they are hiding.

_Inuyasha basically yells "_im **not** jealous"

"don't blow our cover"Miroku stated from behind inuyasha

" I can't believe he thinks I like him...that's crazy."

Inuyasha **'maybe she really doesn't like that guy**'

_Sango said "_kagome I know you don't like him by the way you act around him. But why don't he" get the hint?

_Kagome told Sango "_ he is confident ok, but im the only girl he goes after at school"

" really ..?"

" yeah, I blow him off all the time because inu comes for me or I have to go back."

Inu feels bad that he now knows how he keeps himself from letting her get what she wants in life a regular life would be good. While Sango thinks poor kagome I feel so bad for her because she chooses us over the people here who love her and want her back. While miroku thinks please, hand get back here. Get back here, so close just a little more inu sees this and is worried.

Kagome and Sango decide there are only a couple people dancing and decide to go and dance so miroku gets hit on the head again.

_Alex_- ( points to kagome) "will you dance with me?"

_Kagome_ looks at Sango "yeah, hang on Sango."

_Robert came up "_Sango right?"

_Sango said "_ yeah?"

"will you dance with me?" pointing to Sango

"yeah

They dance and had fun but then kagome and Sango's dates got a little to close for inu and miroku to handle. All though miroku was all for the sexy dancing.

The song ended just in time cause inu was gonna go insane if they dances any more.

Kagome and Sango went to where they were sitting and told Sango those guys were gonna come over and ask them to go home with them.

_Kagome said with a tired look "_they are coming over to ask us to go home with them"

"what for?"_Kagome shot a glance toward Sango._

"oh more people like Miroku."

"you said you liked my time well this is what all the guys think it's all about."

"god miroku would have a lot of first kids now wouldn't he then."

_Kagome said "_yeah he probably would (girls laugh)"

they start walking home, inu and miroku are kinda grossed out at the thought of some guys they just met asking them to sleep with them. Miroku might like it a little though.A car drives by and it's the guys that they danced with inu is growling. No one except miroku here's him. They get out and offer them a ride.

"no thanks our house isn't that far."

" yeah"Sango didn't like these guys, kagome could tell.

_Alex was interested in all but giving a ride home you could see it in his eyes. "_but why don't we just let you come over for a while so we can get to know you."

_Robert was excited to be talking to these girls "_So we can walk you."

_Sango_ chimed in "no thank you."

"that's ok"

_both_ said, " you sure cause we would be happy to give you a ride."

"no thanks"

_both saying again, "_ok see you round school kagome."

_kagome turns and says "_ you don't go to our school?"

"bye"

_Robert lookd away saying " _see you".

they drive off and kagome and Sango just watch and start walking and talking to each other.

Inu is glad kagome knows how to handle herself and he thinks how beautiful she is in that dress

"inu would really love you in that dress kagome." inuyasha looked shocked if you could see him in the dark

"Sango, you don't evan know how he feels about me...and he would not."

"miroku does." Sango stated.

" and I know the way he feels about you."

_Sango-_ how?

( kinda curios she is)

_kagome- _he really likes you.

" I bet he's just waiting back at the house to see you"Sango said looking away from her friend.

_Sango-_ well, while you're gone inu mopes around like an idiot .

" I know he does..."trailing off, making Sango wonder what else she knows.

They walk back and later that night they don't know where the boys are

"here Sango you can have my room ok?"

"kagome thanks for every thing"( gives her a hug)

"Sango ill sleep down the hall, ok so if you need anything..."

"ok night kagome, don't worry so much."

later that night inuyasha enters the room only to find Sango

_Inuyasha-_' where is kagome?'

"inuyasha, Kagome is mad at you now, you shouldn't have fallowed us to that party.

" she knew about that?"

"she's that one that told me that you guys were there."

"so is she very mad at us?"

_Sango thought "_no and you tell that monk to keep his hands to himself."

"Sango, you and kagome were never gonna go home with those guys were you?"more than a littlw concern in his voice.

"No and you don't have to worried about kagome because she knows what goes on here and Inuyasha...she really has feelings for you. You need to know that"

_inu thinks "_ You really think so?...hey as if I care."** blushing**

"yeah I know she does and you as well"

Sango went to sleep while inuyasha was looking through stuff. Like her diary. Her photo book. she looked so happy when she was with her friends and in her diary **he fiddled with the lock** she had written things like how she felt about inuyasha, Hojo, and Kouga. How she felt bout Kouga and surprisingly to inu she hates how he treats her and thinks that inu has a right to be jealous. But what can she do if they like her?

The next morning inuyasha woke up and found himself on the floor with the photo book. He herd some water running and herd it come from the bathroom. He figured it was Kagome so he went down stairs and saw kagome and miroku sitting on the couch...

_Inuyasha yelled "_hey...**he pauses as he sees that she is eating something **kagome, what are you eating?"(asking as though he were waiting for food.)

"hey inuyasha I didn't see you there, want some" **as she hands over her bowl, the bowl is full of macaroni. **

OK! Yeah im a new writer. So be kind.

ASHLEY


End file.
